


The Happiest Place on Earth...Only With You There

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliche cliche CLICHE. Dorks having fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth...Only With You There

Kaneki couldn’t help smile as he watched his golden haired boyfriend bounce on the balls of his feet. Kaneki squeezed his hands lightly to remind him that he was still there next to him, Kaneki was feeling a tinge of jealousness due to Hide’s attention being elsewhere.

Kaneki had decided to surprise Hide with two tickets to the place they both wanted to go since they were kids but due to college and always being short on cash they never had the opportunity to do so. But since Kaneki dropped out of school and ending up working fulltime he was finally able to afford the one thing he could give Hide and that was a trip to Tokyo Disneyland. They have been standing among the large crowd of people for about a hour, waiting for the gates to open for them. Hide attempted to look over everyone’s head who was ahead of them. Kaneki wanted to just grab him and put him on his shoulders but he didn’t want to make them stand out or get in trouble, he wanted this to be perfect after all.

There was finally shuffling that indicated that the gates were about to be open. Hide couldn’t help but grin widely, starry eyed as the gate open and people began to run inside. Kaneki give Hide another squeeze before Hide began pulling him as began to run.

“Come on, Kaneki!” Hide said with a glee that made Kaneki’s heart ache with happiness.

“Yeah.” Move to his side and placing a chaste kiss on Hide’s lips.

 

* * *

 

“WHOOOOOAAAAAAA!” Hide shouted and pointing at what was ahead of him. Kaneki eyes left the map in his hands and looked up and saw what Hide was excited about. It was Winnie the Pooh and Tigger taking photos and giving autographs. Kaneki didn’t quite get what was so excited about them, it’s not like it was Mickey or Minnie (Kaneki wanted a picture with them more than anything)

“Kaneki! I have to take a picture with them!” Hide demanded. This is the most spoiled he’s ever seen Hide, much to Kaneki’s surprised.

“Sure but why are you making such a big deal?” Kaneki wondered.

“Because!” Hide gaze that was once on Kaneki was now down casted, “because my mom use to read his stories to me. I don’t remember much about her, not even her face, but I-I remember those stories…”

The mood between them had certainly become somber, Kaneki felt a small chill down the back of his spine. Hide never spoke about his family much less his mother so this caught him by surprise. He learns something new about Hide every day.

“Okay, Hide. Let’s go take a picture.” Kaneki took his hand and lead him to the characters.

When it was Hide’s turn to take a picture he couldn’t stop shaking with excitement. Hide shook Pooh’s and Tiggers’ hand rapidly and even bowed. Kaneki couldn’t help but laugh at the display. Kaneki insisted that Hide be the only one in the picture with them since he loved them so much. Hide was sandwiched between them with a huge smile plastered on his face. With a click Kaneki caught one the most beautiful moments he’s ever seen. Kaneki couldn’t help but hope that Hide was just as happy with him as he was in this moment.

“Please, let me take a picture for you.” A worker offered. Kaneki was about to decline when Hide grabbed him and handed their camera to the worker.

Hide pressed his body with Kaneki, cheek to cheek, arms around Kaneki’s neck. Kaneki felt the costume character begin to hug him. This moment, is was this rare moment that Kaneki felt so normal, like he has been living a comfortable life with the man of his dreams and going on vacation and hugging mascots. Kaneki smiled widely, not for the picture but for this moment.

 

* * *

 

“We look good! See? Even you’re enjoying yourself.” Hide teased as he showed him the pictures they had taken throughout the day. Kaneki and Hide have had a long day and were now sitting a bench waiting for the fireworks to begin.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have done all this if I wasn’t going to have fun too.” Kaneki retorted, booping Hide on the nose, Hide scrunching his face at his snow haired friend.

“Coulda fool me, Neki!” Biting into his chocolate pretzel. Kaneki envied that Hide got to enjoy all the amazing food but when he remembered the prices and was a bit grateful he didn’t eat human food.

“But look at what I got us~~” Hide sang and pulled out two Mickey Mouse caps. Hide must have gotten them when he ran off during the day. Both their names were engraved with golden letters. Normally Kaneki wouldn’t understand why anyone would waste their money on something you’d throw away after a year but now Kaneki knew, he was never going to throw this away. This little cap, this stupid little cap was a reminder of this day with the person he loved more than life itself. Kaneki could feel hot tears heavy on his eyelashes.

“Thank you, Hide.”

“No problem, Kaneki.”

They looked at each other and Kaneki wanted to kiss him. He wanted to show how much Hide meant to him. Kaneki leaned in and then the fireworks began.

“Whoa!” Hide was distracted now but Kaneki continued to look as his love. The colors of the fireworks shone down on them, color after color, each of them illuminating off Hide’s sun kissed skin only bringing out Hide’s beauty more and more.

“Pretty damn beautiful. Right, Kaneki?”

A pale hand place itself on Hide’s cheek and turned him to face the half ghoul. Kaneki brought their lips together, it felt so perfect like his lips were his missing puzzle piece. It was like time stood still until Kaneki pulled back.

“Damn beautiful”

And brought those lips to his own once more.


End file.
